An Evening in Avalon
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: "I love you." Magus finally musters the courage to tell Princess Katharine what he has been feeling for years. Takes place in the past on the night that they first arrive in Avalon.


**I have recently fallen in love with the Gargoyles series. Such intricate storyline... Such beautiful dialogue... Such amazing characters... AND IT'S A DISNEY SERIES! *sigh* And to think that this generation is stuck with Hannah Montana and Phineas and Ferb... Ah well... Anyway, I don't think I'm gonna be writing many Elisa/Goliath fics. Everyone knows about those two. No, I'm gonna write some stuff for the more under-appreciated pairings. My first? Magus/Katherine. I'm sorry but Tom/Katherine is just...NO! She knew him as a child while she was an adult, so that is GRAVEROBBING! And I hate Graverobbing. I recently watched the first two episodes of the Avalon arc and had a bit of a fangirl moment when Katherine said that the king would track her to the ends of the earth and Magus said: "Then I will take you beyond them." *swoons* Did I mention how much I love the dialogue? Ahem, enough stalling. Time for a STORY! This takes place after Magus, Tom, and Katherine reach Avalon. Enjoy! ^_^**

Katherine breathed a sigh as she placed the egg she had been cradling on her lap on the new bed of straw that Tom had spread out. "There, there little one." She murmured, stroking the lavender and violet shell. "You are safe..." She could have imagined the faint answering tap that sounded in her eardrums. Then again, maybe she hadn't. She smiled fondly as she stood up. "You will be a strong one. I have no doubts."

The Magus stopped short as he entered the enclosure where the eggs lay. As always, the sight of the beautiful Princess Katherine caused his breath to catch in his throat. She looked especially radiant tonight: a beam of silver moonlight was shining directly on her face, causing her soft skin to emanate an argent aura. Her dark brown hair took on a frosty sheen and an inviting glint blazed off of the golden circlet she wore on her brow. As she turned to look at him, her syrupy eyes glimmered with a warm brilliance. 'Such a gem...a bright star on a field of endless night...' "How do you fare, milady?" He asked aloud.

"As well as one can considering the circumstances." Katherine smiled warmly at her dear friend. He looked like a creature of pure light with his pearly hair, skin, and robes reflecting the lunar glow above. There it was again! For a brief moment, his pale grayish purple eyes sparkled with some new emotion that he quickly stifled as their gazes met. "Is something troubling you, Magus?"

"Hm? Oh, no! Nothing at all, milady." He said quickly, feeling his face flush ever so slightly. Hopefully, it wouldn't be noticeable... Something caught his eye and he turned to see young Tom, fast asleep curled up around one of the eggs. An amused grin found its way onto his face. "Looks like the young Guardian is sleeping on the job."

"Aye." Katherine turned her gaze on the child and chuckled. "You should have seen him before. He was nodding off so much." Her expression sobered as she watched him turn over in his sleep. "He's had a harder time than either of us. To lose his mother at such a young age..."

"It is an unfortunate situation, but..." Magus walked over and put a hand on the princess's shoulder. "He's strong. I'm sure he will grow into a fine Guardian."

"I have no doubt." Katherine felt an odd pang in her heart as she felt Magus's warm, gentle hand lightly grasping her shoulder. She didn't move. She wanted to feel that comforting touch for as long as was possible. Up close, she could smell the lingering scent of sea salt on his clothes.

A soothing heat emanated from her entire being. Magus felt an overwhelming desire to pull her close and whisper the sweetest of his heart's thoughts into her ear. 'My one angel...' Only several years of practice at controlling his whirlwind of emotions kept him at bay.

His hand was beginning to move away. Before she could stop herself, Katherine reached out and placed her hand over his. A silent message passed between them and Magus proceeded to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders. She felt him guide her out of the makeshift Rookery and toward her new chambers (really just a room with a stiff bed cushioned with moss and pine needles). She leaned slightly into him as they walked. He was so comforting... She silently wished that they would just go back to the Rookery and sit down in the hay, Magus holding her close until she would fall asleep. Yes...that would be perfect... They eventually stopped outside her door and she felt Magus move away. She turned to look at him. His eyes...they had _that_ look again. And it wasn't going away this time. "Is something on your mind, Magus?"

Magus blinked, silently scolding himself. 'Fool!' He had forgotten to put on a fake expression when her eyes met his. He couldn't help it. They glittered like two stars... "Th-There's nothing, milady." He stammered, feeling his face growing hot again. 'Just leave!' "You should get some sleep. Good night, milady." He turned and started to walk toward his own chambers.

"Magus!" Katherine called after him, feeling a hint of that old, inbred authority coming into her voice. As expected, he stopped in his tracks. She took a step forward. "I know you too well. Something is troubling you. Tell me what it is." Silence. "Are you still upset about having to part with the Grimorum?" Silence. "Please say something, Magus."

"I cannot, milady." He said before he could stop himself. "For it would be too bold. I am not in the position to say such things to-"

"Ach! Stop thinking such things!" Katherine waved a dismissive hand. "Our titles are far behind us. Besides, you are my dearest friend. You need not guard your words when speaking to me." Magus turned and looked at her. His expression was so hopeful and pleading, she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and assure him that everything would be alright.

"I..." Magus swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "I feel that...what I have to say...may forever change the way you see me. Whether for good or ill, I cannot be sure. I fear that it may be for ill. I...I couldn't bear that."

"Dear Magus..." Katherine moved until she was only a foot from him. "Nothing could make me think less of you. Nothing."

Her voice was so firm, so final, that Magus could feel his doubt ebbing away. Yes...he would tell her. At least...if she said that his feelings weren't returned... (the thought made his chest feel as if it were coated with ice) at least...at least he'd know. He took a deep breath, looked at the stone floor for a moment, and then raised his eyes to hers. They were a beautiful golden green color...like sun kissed blades of grass on a summer's day... "I love you." He whispered. As he said those three words, he felt an odd sensation: It was as if a large boulder that he hadn't known was there was being lifted from atop his heart. It was such a release... He watched her eyes widen slightly in surprise, but not disgust! This encouraged him to continue. 'Now, before I lose my courage...' "When I first saw you, first realized that it was my duty to protect you, I knew that I would do anything to keep you safe." He took a step forward and reached for her. When she didn't move away, he brushed his fingertips against her cheek. It was so soft... "Never, in all my days of creating things of wonder and radiance with my magic, have I ever been able to even dream up something to match your beauty. When I am near you, my heart feels as if it is flying above the stars themselves." He moved his hand down and lightly stroked the side of her neck. "You are the greatest joy in my life." As he finished, he felt his bravery rapidly ebbing away. Quickly, he withdrew his hand and took a step back. "B-Begging your pardon, milady..." He mumbled, turning to leave once again.

"Magus!" Katherine rushed forward and grabbed his hand. She felt so light all of a sudden, as if her feet had wings. She felt the lightness go to her head as Magus turned to face her, making her feel dizzy. Still, she stood firm and looked him directly in his silvery lilac eyes. "Sweet Magus..." She brought a hand up to caress his cheek. His eyes closed and his face grew soft. Another blissful pang struck her heart. "I've loved you for years." His eyes flew open and he stared at her in shock. She smiled and moved a little closer. "I love every little thing about you; your gemlike eyes, your kindly smile, your melodious voice, your steadfast loyalty..." She felt his hand come up to rest on her waist. "...the way you hold me..."

He could feel her breath methodically moving across his...across his lips. He leaned closer, his lips ever so slightly touching hers. "Milady..." He sighed, his voice full of deep passion. He was brought out of his stupor when she suddenly pushed him away again. He blinked in confusion. She was fixing him with a serious stare.

"I told you, Magus: our titles are behind us." She smiled warmly and pulled him close again. "Please...speak my name..."

'Oh...' Magus felt his heart melt. 'Oh...my love...' "Katherine..." He whimpered, pulling her into the softest, sweetest, most passionate kiss he could muster. He felt her lips moving oh so gently against his own and pulled her even closer, pouring every ounce of love his soul held into her.

Katherine closed her eyes and wrapped her own arms tightly around Magus's neck and shoulders, weaving her fingers through his ivory hair. His kiss was so tender and pure... She couldn't get enough of it! Oh, how she loved him... She felt him pulling away, reluctantly ending the kiss. She moved her head down to his chest and closed her eyes.

Magus blinked a few times and gazed mistily at Katherine. Her eyes were half-closed and there was a dreamy smile on her face. "My angel..." He murmured, tracing her neck with his finger. "I swear that you will always be my only love. When you feel alone or afraid, I will always be there to hold you. When you weep, look no further for someone to dry your tears. When you are happy, your joy will flourish tenfold in me." He kissed the top of her head. "For as long as you will have me..."

Katherine felt her heart swell at these words. She moved back just enough so that she was looking into his eyes. "Well, you'd better be ready for a lifetime at my side." She playfully tapped his nose with her finger, her eyes sparkling merrily. "Because I'll never stop loving you." She brought him close, so their noses were touching. "You never have to be afraid of how you feel again, my love."

Feeling pure bliss washing over him, Magus affectionately nuzzled his new love and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Come..." He muttered, rubbing her back soothingly. "You need some sleep..."

"I suppose..." Katherine sighed, closing her eyes and allowing Magus to lead her back toward her chambers. There was a look of pure happiness permanently etched on her face. All at once, the many awaiting years in Avalon looked brighter than any future she had ever before imagined!

**I had a complete FIELD DAY with this puppy! You see, when I write fanfics, I like to keep people in character. Since I mainly write Ben 10 and Generator Rex, I am kinda limited when it comes to the amount and quality of romantic the dialogue I type. For Gargoyles, there are NO limitations because it is completely IN character to speak from the heart like this! So this was a lot of fun! ^_^ Review but be gentle on the flames. This is my first Gargoyles fic... Peace out!**

**PS- There's more good news: This current season of Hannah Montana is the LAST! That's right, my friends! The abomination is finally ENDING! Hope that brightens your day.**


End file.
